Palestine
Israel) Gaza (alternative capital) |national_anthem = فدائي (Arabic) גאולתי (Hebrew) My Redemption |official_language = Arabic Hebrew |national day = 15 November 1988 |population = 4.817 millions |currency = the Israeli new shekel American dollar Jordanian dinar |friends = Algeria Lebanon Jordan Turkey Indonesia North Korea |enemies = Israel United States |National sport = unknown |National food = Musakhan }} Palestine is a region in the Middle East. It is in the Levant, between the Jordan River and the Mediterranean Sea, many cultures have lived in Palestine through history and built their civilizations, such as the Philistines, Phoenicians and Arabs, it's also called the Holy Land, it's where Judaism and Christianity began. Today, the region is divided into two states: Israel and the State of Palestine, the territories in the West Bank and the Gaza Strip have been disputed between Israel and Palestine, many cities in the region are sacred to Abrahamic religions: Jerusalem, Bethlehem, Nazareth and Hebron are among the most important. Now Palestine only owns a quarter of the country. Today, the region is divided into two states: Israel and the State of Palestine, the territories in the West Bank and the Gaza Strip have been disputed between Israel and Palestine, many cities in the region are sacred to Abrahamic religions: Jerusalem, Bethlehem, Nazareth and Hebron are among the most important. Now Palestine only owns a quarter of the country. In English it's usually written Philistine, the Philistines were a people who invaded the area, they were probably Romans who did not speak Arabic, not too surprising as the Arabs came to Palestine nearly 2000 years later. He's not currently a well-known countryhumans character, but he'll become soon one since the Middle East is slowly becoming popular among the fandom. Description Appearance he doesn't have a predetermined appearance but he does have a popular version In this version he usually wears a white silk scarf striped in light red ''-one of the popular clothes worn by the Palestinians-'', a long-sleeved shirt usually white or light brown, black pants and black or dark brown shoes, he's also described with bandages and injuries due to his struggles against his step-brother Israel Personality His personality is rather complicated, he's genius, brave, strong, a very generous person, if you were under his hospitality, he would treat you really in a very good way, your refusal of his food or anything he would offer to you would really sadden him because he would think he did something wrong to you and was a bad host, he sacrifices for his case and his people, he's very religious and adheres to his customs and traditions, he also has a leadership personality that refuses to submit and be broken, he has insistence which is the secret of his success and survival despite everything, besides he's a tolerant person from the perspective of the religious difference in his people, talented and excel in many fields, despite all these good qualities, but he is fanatic, stubborn, gets angry quickly and usually resort to violence, imposes authority by force, takes revenge Instead of peaceful and calm dialogue, because of the suffering that he endured because of Israel, just as he sometimes becomes depressed and hates everything and everyone even himself, because of his sense of persecution, but his friends always are helping him to overcome this, as well as he has an unexpected sense of humor, he loves to laugh and make jokes Interests Although he's currently busy fighting and war, he has many interests, he loves Palestinian art and songs, just as he loves the writings of many stories, poems and novels, don't forget he loves cooking, this is reflected in the delicious traditional Palestinian food he prepares, also he has a talent in architecture, he loves films and he's successful in making them ''- many Palestinian films have became famous all over the world and nominated for Oscars -'', in addition, he loves traditional craftwork and football very much, and many other interests, and from here we can conclude that Palestine is an educated and talented person Other Symbols * Gazelle is the official national animal of Palestine. Flag Meaning The Palestinian flag (Arabic: علم فلسطين‎) is a tricolor of three equal horizontal stripes (black, white, and green from top to bottom) overlaid by a red triangle issuing from the hoist. This flag is derived from the Pan-Arab colors and is used to represent the State of Palestine and the Palestinian people. It was first adopted on 28 May 1964 by the Palestinian Liberation Organization. The flag is almost identical to that of the Hashemite Kingdom of Hejaz, which is the western portion of the Arabian peninsula, and the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party (both use a 2:3 ratio as opposed to Palestine's 1:2) as well as the short-lived Arab Federation of Iraq and Jordan (which had an equilateral triangle at the hoist). It is also very similar to the Flag of Jordan and Flag of Western Sahara, all of which draw their inspiration from the Arab Revolt against Ottoman rule (1916–1918). The flag of the Arab Revolt had the same graphic form, but the colors were arranged differently (white on the bottom, rather than in the middle) History Ancient times The first people to migrate to the land of Palestine were Canaanites, who came from the north of Arabia, normally spoke Arabic. They have also adopted the idea of alphabets from those who lived in current Lebanon. This migration occurred ca. 5000 b.c. After 3000 years came Israelites who are the sons of Jackob, son of Abraham. Israelites ruled over the region of today's Palestine, which at the time was in an area known as Southern Canaan or the Land of Palestine. The area went from Tyre in the north to Beersheba in the south. After the death of King Solomon, the land was split into a Northern Kingdom known as Samaria and Southern Kingdom are known as Judea. The Northern Kingdom was conquered by Assyrian King Sennacherib, expelling most of its Israelite residents. Ava was conquered by the Babylonians more than 100 years later, and much of its Jewish population was expelled as well. However, despite the destruction, some Jews and Samaritans remained in the land. After Persian takeover of the Babylonian Empire, then Jakereturned to Judea and slowly rebuilt their civilization. The area remained under direct Persian rule for 200 years more, with Jews having a limited autonomy. Now most Palestinians go to different countries like Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. Macedonian period With conquests of Alexander the Great of Macedon, the area became dominated by Hellenistic rulers - first Alexander himself, later Ptolemaic rulers of Egypt and finally Seleucids. In the second century before the common era, the Jewish population of the area revolted against Seleucids and founded an independent Hesmonean kingdom. The Jewish kingdom expanded over the region in the next decades, conquering neighbouring Samaritans, Edomeans and Nabateans. Slowly, however, the region became dominated by the Roman Empire. Roman period After a semi-independent rule of King Herod, Judea was turned into a Roman Province. Jews violently revolted against the Romans twice, but the Romans reconquered the whole area and finally renamed it Syria-Palaestina after one of Judea's ancient enemies, the Philistines. After two centuries, the Eastern Roman Empire became known as Byzantium, which became a Christian Empire. Byzantium kept its rule over the country, with Palaestina Prima and Palaestina Secunda districts of the Oriens Province with majorly Byzantine Christian population and big groups of Samaritans, Jews, Greek Byzantines and Christian Arabs. Middle Ages and Ottomans Palestine as captured from the Turkish Ottoman Empire in 1918. Over the next centuries, the region was briefly conquered by Persians, became part of the Arab Muslim Empire, the Crusader kingdom, the Mamluk Sultanate and the Ottoman Empire. During World War 1, General Allenby attacked the Turkish army in the valley of Megiddo ( Identified as Armageddon in the Bible), from 19 to 25 September 1918.11 Today Jordan comprises 81% and Israel 19% of Palestine Mandate. Trans-Jordan was established on 25 May 1946, with the intention of Israel being the remaining 19%. Mandate Palestine is divided into Trans- Jordan/Jordan (81%) and Israel (19%), as today the Jordanian capture of East Jerusalem and West Bank has been reversed. The Gaza strip was captured by Israel from Egypt in 1967, and Israel withdrew from Gaza in 2005. The region is often named Holy Land and is sacred for Christians, Jews and Muslims who recognize the Ten Commandments. Politics Government The Palestinian government is the government of the Palestinian Authority or State of Palestine, since June 2007, there have been two competing governments in the Palestinian territories, one in the West Bank and the other in the Gaza Strip, the government on the West Bank was generally recognised as the Palestinian Authority Government, on the other hand, the government in the Gaza Strip claimed to be the legitimate government of the Palestinian Authority. Until June 2014, when the Palestinian Unity Government was formed, the government in the West Bank was the Fatah-dominated Palestinian government of 2013, in the Gaza Strip the government was the Hamas government of 2012, following two Fatah–Hamas Agreements in 2014, on 25 September 2014 Hamas agreed to let the PA Government resume control over the Gaza Strip and its border crossings with Egypt and Israel, but that agreement had broken down by June 2015, after President Abbas said the PA government was unable to operate in the Gaza Strip. Diplomacy Geography Palestine lies in the west of the Asian continent between the longitude of 15-34 and 40-35 east and between the latitudes 30-29 and 15 -33 north. It constitutes the southwestern part of a major geographical unit in the Arab Mashreq, Bilad al-Sham, which includes - as well as Palestine - Lebanon, Syria and Jordan, and therefore its borders were shared with those countries, as well as its border with Egypt. Relationships Family * [[ Ottoman Empire| Ottoman Empire]] — adoptive father * [[United Kingdom|'United Kingdom']]' ' — step-grandfather (very complicated) * ' Israel '— father (very complicated) * Sudan — brother/sister * South Sudan — brother/sister * Jordan — brother/sister * Iraq — aunt/uncle * Syria — aunt/uncle * Saudi Arabia — uncle * Kuwait — cousin * Yemen — cousin * Oman — cousin * United Arab Emirates — cousin * Qatar — cousin Friends * [[Algeria|'Algeria']] — "she's my best friend !, she've been protecting me from Israel in hard times ! her people loves me so much !..I wish all countries was like her !, she's forever by my side!, wait, does she consider me as her son?" * [[Syria|'Syria']] — "Poor uncle / aunt...I feel them.. hope they're going to be okay" * [[Indonesia|'Indonesia']] — "My lovely freind !, he helped me many times and still does it !" * [[iraq|'iraq']] — " I love you friendo !, you and my uncle/my aunt Syria are close to me, we deserve to be together to protect and support each other during these unjust crises that have befallen us." * ' Malaysia ' — "He is one of my best friends!. We have strong brotherly relations, so we are closer to be brothers than friends !. Many of my people choose to take refuge in him temporarily, and I really appreciate his repeated support for me and my people!." neutral * [[Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] — "He's still my Uncle, I respect him, I hope he'll soon realize that [[America |''America ]] has become his business ally'' just to take advantage of him, but why does he support '' Israel ?!!."'' Enemies * [[United States|'United States']] — "you give isreal bombs so he can hurt me !!..." * [[Israel|'Israel']] — "I wish you never existed !, I hate you so much ! .. why do you want to kill me !!" ru:Палестина Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Arabian countries Category:Asia Category:Disputed Category:Islamic Countries